Life as Assassin
by Kithara Blue
Summary: Kuakui mungkin aku gila, jika aku lebih memilih hidup sebagai Assassin. Tak kusangka hidupku berubah total, aku menemukan cara baru untuk merasa lebih hidup. Menjadi Assassin adalah pilihanku/ MURDER, AMBITION, RACES, LOVE AND FRIENDSHIP/SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema, NejiTen, SaIno, GaraaMatsu/ Mind to RnR, minna-san? XD
1. Chapter 1 : Beginning of My Destiny

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Life as Assassin © Kithara Blue **

**Warning : Typo, OOC, weird story, ect.**

**Pairing :**

_**SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema, NejiTen, SaIno, GaraaMatsu**_

**Rated : **

_**T **_

**Genre:**

_**Crime, Action, Romance, Hurt/Confort and Friendship**_

**Summary :** _Kuakui mungkin aku gila, jika aku lebih memilih hidup sebagai Assassin. Tak kusangka hidupku berubah total, aku menemukan cara baru untuk merasa lebih hidup. Menjadi Assassin adalah pilihanku/ MURDER, AMBITION, RACES, LOVE AND FRIENDSHIP/SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema, NejiTen, SaIno, GaraaMatsu/ Mind to RnR, minna-san? XD_

**Don't Like? Don't Read**

**~Yosh! Happy Reading Minna-**_**san**_

**Hope you like it :D And Don't Forget to Review, Ok?**

**~oo000oo~**

**Life as Assassin**

**Chapter 1 : Beginning of My Destiny**

"Yeaahh.. Yeaahhh.." Malam yang dingin itu tak sedikit pun mengusik orang-orang di arena balap liar yang tengah ramai dengan orang-orang yang sibuk berkumpul untuk melihat balapan yang sebentar lagi akan dimulai.

**Brum.. Brum.. Brum**. Tampak dentuman-dentuman suara motor sport yang siap untuk melaju hanya tinggal menunggu aba-aba.

"Mulai!" seorang wanita berambut merah yang berada ditengah arena memberikan perintah untuk memulai dan tentu langsung saja semua pembalap dengan gesit melajukan motornya.

"Yeayyy.. Yeaayy.." sorak sorai para penonton yang heboh pun menggema di malam itu.

Pembalap dengan motor sport berwarna emas pekat didominasi warna hitam metalik dengan santainya menyelip-nyelip diantara pembalap lainnya. Sekarang, pembalap tersebut berada diposisi pertama dengan arena balap yang akan mencapai finish di jembatan yang sekitar 100 meter lagi di depannya, maka dia akan menjadi pemenang. Namun, berada 5 meter dibelakang pembalap itu, pembalap dengan motor sportnya berwarna silver dan hitam mendominasi mulai menyamai kedudukan dengan pembalap motor sport bewarna emas. "Sial!" umpat pembalap yang menggunakan motor sport berwarna emas.

"Sepertinya asyik, Sakura? Ada pembalap baru yang menyaingimu?!" sambil menyeringai, orang yang menghubungi pembalap dengan motor emas –yang diketahui bernama Sakura itu— Menggunakan earphone ditelinga kanannya.

"Hehehe, Tenten! Apa harus aku menggunakan cara biasa untuk menyingkirkannya?" sambil tertawa remeh Sakura tetap melaju dengan motornya tidak membiarkan pembalap baru dengan motor silver itu mendahuluinya.

"Terserah kau saja, asal jangan merusak motorku itu!" Tenten –yang menghubungi Sakura melalui earphone— memutar bola matanya bosan.

Setelah mendengar jawaban itu Sakura langsung saja menambah kecepatan motornya dan langsung menghadang laju motor pembalap yang menurutnya menggangu. Pembalap itu tak mau kalah, langsung saja dia melewati besi pembatas jalan sebagai jalan pintasnya untuk melaju ke depan Sakura. Sakura yang tak terima pun, mendekati motornya ke motor pembalap itu. Dia kemudian menendang motor pembalap itu, sontak saja membuat pembalap saingannya jatuh ke arena, namun tetap bisa mempertahankan motornya agar tetap jalan terus walaupun sempat tak terkendali, dengan sigap pembalap itu mengendalikan motornya agar dapat jalan kembali.

Tampak seringai licik di balik helm Sakura. Dengan kejadian itu posisinya jauh di depan pembalap yang menurutnya menganggu dan tak satu pun menyamainya.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!" sorak sorai penonton pecah ketika motor Sakura melintasi garis finish.

**CKITTT CKITTT**

Sakura mengerem motornya beberapa meter dari garis finish yang dilintasinya dan kemudian memutar motornya menghadap garis finish. Tak lama dia berhenti para penonton pun mengerubunginya.

"Woyy~ Jidat.. kau keren sekali tadi!" gadis pirang blonde dengan rambut dikuncir kuda menghampiri Sakura dengan perempuan berambut coklat bercepol dua. "Hahaha akhirnya aku mendapatkan motor baru juga, Pig!" Jawab Sakura yang dipanggil jidat oleh sahabatnya yang bernama Ino.

"Baguslah! Jadi kita bisa balapan." sahut gadis berambut coklat bercepol dua bernama Tenten. "Sip." Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"YAYYYYY KITA SUDAH MENGETAHUI PEMENANG-NYA! MASTER KITA! NONA HARUNOOOO!" terdengar suara laki-laki yang berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura, Tenten, Ino dan para penonton yang masih mengerubungi Sakura langsung bersorak sorai. "INI DIA, HADIAHMU NONA!" laki-laki itu pun menyerahkan sebuah kunci kepada Sakura yang langsung di sambar Sakura dengan semangatnya.

"Yap! Mana motorku itu?" dengan cengirannya, Sakura tampak sudah tak sabar dengan hadiahnya yaitu sebuah motor. Yah, pantas saja dia bersemangat. Dia sudah lama menginginkan sebuah motor sendiri untuk digunakannya membalap. "Jangan terburu-buru Sakura, malam ini Tuan Jiraya akan mentraktir kita semua di klub-nya!" kata laki-laki tadi yang mempunyai rambut dan alis tebal bernama Lee.

"OK SEMUA! MALAM INI TUAN JIRAYA ULANG TAHUN JADI KITA SEMUA AKAN DITRAKTIR DI KLUBNYA.. YOOOOOYYY," dengan semangatnya Lee dan sorak sorai para pengunjung yang langsung masuk kedalam klub mewah yang besar itu. "Sakura, ayo! Kau harus bertemu Tuan Jiraya, sepertinya dia mau memberimu hadiah lain!"

"Hmm? Hadiah lain? Apa?" tanya Tenten bingung. "Entahlah, Tuan Jiraya hanya bilang ingin bertemu pemenang balapan."

"Oh ya udah. Ayo! Aku jadi tak sabaran." sahut Sakura, kemudian mereka pun berjalan.

_**DI RUANG KERJA JIRAYA**_

Laki-laki paruh baya mempunyai rambut putih panjang memegang sebuah gelas bir yang duduk di sofa besar ruangan itu dengan beberapa wanita didekatnya.

**TOK TOK TOK. **Terdengar derap langkah masuk beberapa orang setelah laki-laki paruh baya tadi memerintah mereka untuk masuk. Sakura, Ino, Tenten, dan Lee membungkuk hormat setelah berhadapan dengan laki-laki paruh baya yang diketahui bernama Tuan Jiraya.

"Jadi? Sakura? Kau pemenangnya?" suara baritone Jiraya memecah keheningan di ruangan itu. "Hahaha iya, Jiraya-sama." jawab Sakura canggung.

"Hm, Seperti biasa ya?" Kemudian Jiraya berdiri dan berjalan menuju meja kerjanya di pojok ruangan itu. Kemudian dia membuka laci di samping kiri meja kerjanya lalu mengambil sesuatu yang tebalnya 5 cm dan dibungkus oleh amplop coklat.

"Ini." Jiraya melempar amplop itu ke arah Sakura yang dengan sigap Sakura mengambilnya, dengan wajah bingung dia menatap Jiraya. "Hari ini aku ulang tahun. Jadi aku sedikit berbaik hati memberimu beberapa hadiah karena kau telah memenangkan perlombaan balap tadi. Bukalah!"

Perintah Jiraya tentu saja langsung dilaksanakan Sakura. Sakura kaget ketika dia melihat isi amplop itu yang ternyata adalah uang. Dan beberapa saat kemudian seulas senyum terpampang di wajah Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Jiraya-sama." dengan senyum yang masih terpasang diwajahnya dia membungkuk menghadap Jiraya. "Hm. Dan motor yang kujanjikan sebagai hadiah pemenang balap ini, Lee yang akan menunjukan tempatnya," kemudian Jiraya menatap Lee yang dijawab anggukan Lee. "Lee bawa Sakura untuk menemui hadiahnya. Dan setelah itu kalian nikmatilah acara di klub ini. Aku mentraktir kalian semua!" sambung Jiraya.

"Baiklah, Tuan. Kami permisi dulu." serempak Lee, Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten membungkuk dan kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Wah Sakura! Pokoknya kau harus mentraktir kami." kata Ino menatap amplop yang sekarang sedang Sakura selipkan dikantong dalam jaket hitamnya.

"Iya, tenang saja! Lee tunjukkan dimana letak motorku! Aku sudah tak sabar lagi."

"hm? Kau tak mau ke klub dulu?" tanya Lee yang mengkerutkan keningnya. "Hm setelah aku lihat motorku." Sahut Sakura girang.

"Ckckck, baiklah! Ayo!"

_**PARKIRAN BAWAH KLUB **_

"_Holy shit_, ini keren sekali, Saku." Ucap Tenten dengan memasang wajah berbinarnya. "Aku boleh pakai juga, kan?" sambung Tenten lagi.

"Iya, tenang saja. Asal jangan kau jadikan hak milik saja." kata Sakura sambil tertawa melihat tingkah Tenten yang menurutnya lucu plus aneh karena sebenarnya Tenten adalah orang kaya yang pastinya bisa membeli selusin motor seperti itu untuknya. Jadi untuk apa dia meminjam jika bisa membeli?

"Hah~ sudah puas teman-teman? Ayo kita ke klub! Huuh~ pasti kita sudah ketinggalan pestanya." Ino memutar bola matanya bosan melihat kelakuan kedua sahabatnya ini. "Hahaha iya, nona. Maaf telah membuang waktumu." ucap Sakura sambil cekikikan dengan Tenten.

"Oke, ayo kita berpesta!" sambung Lee dengan semangat mudanya.

Kemudian mereka pun kembali ke klub setelah Sakura tadi mencoba motor barunya di ruangan parkiran yang cukup luas sebagai tempat ilegal mencoba motornya itu.

**DALAM KLUB**

_SAKURA POV_

Suara dentuman musik yang sangat ribut ditambah sorakan para pengunjung klub ini sungguh menggangguku belum lagi pencahayaan di tempat ini sungguh minim dan lagi sungguh sempit untuk berjalan saja. Bagaimana tidak sempit kalau setiap kau melangkah pasti bersentuhan dengan orang yang sedang menari-nari mengikuti irama lagu dalam klub ini. Kuakui irama lagu ini memang mengundangku untuk menggerakkan tubuh namun aku tidak terlalu hobby untuk melakukan hal itu. Sebenarnya kalau bisa memilih aku sangat ingin mencoba motor baruku yang indah itu dan membawanya ke apartementku, kemudian aku tidur di ranjangku yang empuk karena sejujurnya aku sangat lelah sekarang, namun itu tak mungkin terjadi karena sahabat blondeku ini siapa lagi kalau bukan Ino, _Miss Party_ yang memaksaku dan Tenten untuk ikut berpesta.

Dapat kulihat Tenten yang disampingku sedang memutar bola matanya dan menghela nafas berkali-kali melihat kelakuan Ino yang berada depan kami dengan semangatnya menari-nari. Aku pun terkadang heran kenapa dia suka sekali berpesta? Perasaan ini tidak terlalu menarik bagiku, hah~ entahlah. Mau bagaimanapun aku tak mungkin meninggalkan sahabatku ini sendiri.

"Hai, Ino! Tenten! Aku sangat haus, kalian mau ambil minum, tidak?" tanyaku pada kedua sahabatku ini. "Aku tidak. Sepertinya aku ingin buang air. Aku ke toilet dulu ya." ucap Tenten yang kemudian berlalu pergi.

Aku hanya mengangguk membalas ucapan Tenten, kemudian kuarahkan pandangku ke tempat Ino tadi. _'Hah anak itu, suka-sukanya saja!'_ batinku setelah kudapati Ino yang telah berjalan menjauh dariku menuju pusat keramaian Klub ini.

Aku pun mendudukan diri di meja pojok bar, kemudian aku memesan sebuah wine kepada salah satu pelayan. Tak sampai 5 menit pesananku pun sudah ada di mejaku. Aku pun langsung meneguk sedikit wine pesananku kemudian meletakannya kembali ke meja.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru ruangan bar ini hingga mataku berhenti pada sesosok yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu masuk bar ini, tampaknya dia tidak asing di mataku. Laki-laki itu tiba-tiba juga menatapku, dia menggunakan masker hitam yang menutupi hampir setengah mukanya dan rambutnya silver mencuat keatas melawan gravitasi. Dia menggunakan jaket hitam dengan corak api di beberapa bagian. Tunggu dulu! Corak api?

"Dia kan-"

**DOR DOR DOR**

"AAAAA..."

"KYAAAAA"

Pikiranku pun langsung buyar mendengar suara dentuman pistol yang membuat suara gaduh dan mengubah suasana menjadi panik di bar ini. Pandanganku pun tak tentu arah melihat sekitar.

Kemudian aku melihat kembali ke tempat laki-laki itu berdiri tadi dan dia sudah tak ada? 'Aneh sekali' batinku. Sepertinya aku yang aneh, tentu saja dia pergi menyelamatkan diri bukan seperti aku yang masih duduk tak mengerti keadaan sekarang hingga seseorang yang kukenali pun datang.

"Hai Saku, ayo cepat! Tenten menyuruh kita keluar dari klub ini secepatnya!" ujar Ino yang tampak terengah-engah menepuk pundakku.

"Hah~ baiklah."

**~oo000oo~**

**APARTEMENT SAKURA**

_FULL SAKURA POV_

Aku melihat keluar jendela kamarku. Sekarang sudah jam 1 malam namun tampaknya jalanan di kota ini sedikit pun tak ingin menyudahi aktivitasnya. Aku sedikit heran dengan orang di luar sana yang masih setia dengan aktivitasnya, apakah mereka tak lelah dan tak rindu dengan ranjangnya? Hm aku saja selalu merindukan kasurku saat kerja walupun kecil tapi kasur ini cukup membuatku merasa nyaman dan selalu menemaniku menjelajahi mimpi-mimpi.

Hahh~ aku sangat lelah sekarang namun mataku tak ingin terpejam walaupun aku sudah berulang kali mencari posisi nyaman untuk tidur. Dan disinilah aku sekarang duduk dekat kaca jendela kamar apartementku dan melihat-lihat aktivitas kota yang membisu malam ini. Aku sedikit bahagia beberapa hari ini. Akhirnya aku mempunyai motor sendiri untuk dipakai balapan. Selama ini aku selalu meminjam motor dari sahabatku yang sebenarnya juga menyukai balapan, siapa lagi kalau bukan Tenten.

Tenten adalah sahabatku dari kecil karena kami berasal dari panti asuhan yang sama. Cuman, Tenten saat umur kami 15 tahun dia diadopsi oleh dokter kaya dan kemudian pindah dan tinggal di China. Semenjak itu aku tak pernah tahu informasinya, kemudian setelah kepergiannya itu 8 bulan kemudian aku diadopsi dengan keluarga yang biasa-biasa saja ekonominya namun cukup harmonis. Aku sangat bahagia hidup dengan keluarga baruku ini namun takdir berkata lain, 5 bulan aku bersama keluargaku ini hingga suatu tragedi terjadi. Kedua orangtua angkatku mengalami kecelakaan dan meninggal. Miris rasanya mengingat itu. Saat kau baru merasakan hidup dengan keluarga yang selama 16 tahun kau impikan dan baru kau menikmatinya dalam sekejap saja itu semua hilang.

Kemudian seluruh harta kedua orangtua angkatku diberikan semuanya padaku. Walaupun tak banyak namun cukup untuk membuatku bisa bertahan hidup. Aku pindah ke apartement kecilku sekarang ini dan menjual rumah orangtuaku yang menurutku terlalu besar untukku tempati sendiri. Sisa dari penjualan rumah itu aku belikan sebuah motor yang sebenarnyaku peruntukan untuk memudahkan dalam aktivitasku,karena aku harus bekerja sampingan dan sekolah. Namun suatu hari aku bertemu dangan Ino.

**FLASHBACK : ON**

Saat itu aku sudah menerima gaji pertamaku. Kemudian aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di beberapa toko pakaian. Yah, sekali-kali aku ingin membeli baju bagus untuk diriku sendiri. Kuedarkan pandanganku keberbagai penjuru hingga pandanganku terhenti disebuah toko yang memampangkan baju dress merah marun yang berkerut dibagian dadanya, roknya sedikit mengembang namun tampak manis dan pita kecil dibagian pinggang, ah sungguh manis menurutku. Aku sangat ingin membelinya namun kupikir-pikir baju seperti itu untuk apa denganku. Namun sepertinya aku tetap menginginkan baju itu, kemudian kulangkahkan kakiku mendekat ke toko baju itu dan langsung saja aku memanggil pelayan yang langsung menghampiriku.

"Hmm baju ini berapa?" aku bertanya sambil menunjuk baju tersebut.

"Maaf nona, baju ini _limited edition_ terakhir di toko kami dan baju ini telah ada yang memesannya." jelas pelayan itu.

"Oh, gitu." aku pun tersenyum terpaksa dan hanya mengangguk.

_'hah~ sebaiknya ku simpan saja uang ini'_ batinku setelah keluar dari toko itu.

Karena aku pun sudah tak berminat untuk berbelanja, kemudian kulangkahkan kakiku mendekati motorku. Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundakku sontak saja aku melihat kebelakang.

"Hai, nona!" sapa seorang gadis berambut pirang di kuncir kuda.

"I-iya?'' jawabku bingung. "Sepertinya kau menyukai baju ini ya? Kalau kau mau ini untukmu saja." gadis itu menyodorkan baju-yang ternyata dress yang kuinginkan tadi dalam plastik di tangannya. "..." aku bingung harus jawab apa. _'kenapa dia baik sekali?'_ batinku.

"Ini, ambillah!"

"Hm te-terima kasih."

"Wahhh karena aku baik memberimu baju ini, sekarang aku mau pinjam motormu itu!"

"Eh?"

"Sekarang mana kunci nya?"

"Loh? Tapikan-"

"Aku yang mengendarai yah!" langsung saja gadis itu mengambil kunci yang ada ditanganku. Aku hanya bisa terdiam bingung dengan keadaan yang tak aku mengerti sekarang ini.

"Hey, ayo naik!"

"Eh, iya."

***SKIP TIME***

"WAH~ akhirnya sampai juga! Keren kan tempatnya?"

Aku hanya terbengong melihat tempat yang ditunjukkan oleh perempuan berambut blonde ini yang bahkan belum tau siapa namanya. Bagaimana tidak bingung? Beberapa saat lalu dia memberiku dengan cuma-cuma sebuah baju yang kuinginkan, lalu dengan seenak jidatnya menyeret dan membawaku ke tempat asing ini tapi kalau sejujurnya, tempat ini memang keren. Bukan itu saja, perempuan blonde ini membawa motorku dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata hampir saja dia membuat jantungku loncat karena hampir membuat nyawaku melayang sia-sia.

Aku tak habis fikir gadis yang tampak manja dan lebih bergaya _'keperempuanan'_ ini ternyata ada sisi _'kelakiannya'_ juga. Gimana tidak aku berfikir seperti itu? Dia membawaku ke TEMPAT BALAPAN? Yang benar saja?

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2 : Job?

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Life as Assassin © Kithara Blue**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, weird story, ect.**

**Pairing :**

_SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema, NejiTen, SaIno, GaraaMatsu_

**Rated :**

_T _

**Genre:**

_Crime, Action, Romance, Hurt/Confort and Friendship_

**Summary :** _Kuakui mungkin aku gila, jika aku lebih memilih hidup sebagai Assassin. Tak kusangka hidupku berubah total, aku menemukan cara baru untuk merasa lebih hidup. Menjadi Assassin adalah pilihanku/ MURDER, AMBITION, RACES, LOVE AND FRIENDSHIP/SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema, NejiTen, SaIno, GaraaMatsu/ Mind to RnR, minna-san? XD_

**Don't Like? Don't Read**

**~Yosh! Happy Reading Minna-_san_**

**Hope you like it :D And Don't Forget to Review, Ok?**

**~oo000oo~**

**Life as Assassin**

**Chapter 2 : Job?**

**_Preview:_**

"_WAH~ akhirnya sampai juga! Keren kan tempatnya?"_

_Aku hanya terbengong melihat tempat yang ditunjukkan oleh perempuan berambut blonde ini. Bagaimana tidak bingung? Beberapa saat lalu dia memberiku dengan cuma-cuma sebuah baju yang kuinginkan, lalu dengan seenak jidatnya menyeret dan membawaku ke tempat asing ini tapi kalau sejujurnya, tempat ini memang keren. Bukan itu saja, perempuan blonde ini membawa motorku dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata hampir saja dia membuat jantungku loncat karena hampir membuat nyawaku melayang sia-sia. _

_Aku tak habis fikir gadis yang tampak manja dan lebih bergaya 'keperempuanan' ini ternyata ada sisi 'kelakiannya'. Gimana tidak aku berfikir seperti itu? Dia membawaku ke TEMPAT BALAPAN? yang benar saja?_

**_._**

**_._**

"Oh, aku lupa. Bukankah aku belum mengenalkan diriku kepadamu?" tanya wanita depanku ini dengan polosnya.

"Aku Yamanaka Ino. Siapa namamu, teman?" seraya tersenyum dia merangkul diriku.

"Ah.. Aku.. Aku Haruno Sakura." Aku pun membalas senyumnya sedikit canggung. Ini pertama kalinya bagiku berbicara akrab dengan orang lain tentunya setelah Tenten pergi.

**~oo000oo~**

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah menemukan yang tepat?" tanya seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang duduk di kursi kerjanya sambil sesekali menyesapi kopi ditangannya.

"Hm,tenang saja sudah kutemukan," mengambil jeda sejenak sebelum ia melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Tapi aku belum bisa membawa mereka karena tamu tak diundang datang merusak misiku." lanjut laki-laki berambut perak.

"Dimana Jiraya sekarang?" sepertinya laki-laki tua ini sudah tau kejadian di klub Jiraya.

"Dia sudah berada di New Zealand. Dan dia sudah aman disana."

"Hm, baiklah. Lanjutkan tugasmu!"

"Baiklah." laki-laki berambut perak itu pun langsung berjalan keluar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK : ON**

'_Aaa.. itu dia.'_ Batin Kakashi ketika memasuki club langsung bertatapan dengan Sakura. Ingin dilangkahkan kakinya menuju Sakura namun diurungkan niatnya ketika terdengar suara tembakan bergema di club itu.

DOR DOR DOR

Suara teriakan pun mengisi ruangan klub itu. "Ck! Apa-apaan ini?" gumam Kakashi kemudian beranjak keluar club yang sebelumnya sudah memastikan keadaan Jiraya yang diamankan oleh partnernya Asuma.

**FLASHBACK : OFF**

**.**

**.**

**~oo000oo~**

**_FULL SAKURA POV ~ FLASHBACK SAKURA_**

TIN TIN TIN

Terdengar suara klakson berkali-kali, saat pandanganku beralih ke arah kanan tampaklah motor sport melaju ke arah kami. "Hai, Ino! Akhirnya kau datang juga," sapa pemilik motor sport tadi setelah dia berhenti tepat di depan kami. Sungguh tak kusangka dia seorang perempuan? Dia mempunyai mata coklat, dan rambutnya hitam, panjang dan tebal tampak setelah dia membuka helmnya, parasnya pun sungguh cantik dan anggun.

"Aku kira kau tak akan datang. Setelah kejadian kemarin, bisa kutebak pasti motormu tidak bisa digunakan lagi, kan? Tapi aku tak habis fikir kau datang kembali kesini dengan motor itu? Cih, apa kau yakin bisa menang dengan motor itu?" aku mendelik kesal mendengar pertanyaan perempuan ini, sungguh rasanya aku ingin menonjok mukanya yang mulus itu. Apalagi melihat seringainya, sungguh memuakan bagiku. Dan seenaknya saja dia mengatai motorku. _Well_, aku menyadari motorku tidak sekeren motornya, tapi bisakah dia lebih sopan, hm?

"Ino akan menggunakan motorku," aku tersentak mendengar suara gadis lain yang berjalan mendekati kami. Dan saat aku berpaling untuk melihat siapa orang yang berbicara tadi, sungguh aku tak menyangka akan bertemu dia disini. Masih seperti dulu dengan cepol 2 khasnya. Tampak dia pun sedikit kaget melihat keberadaanku disini.

"Errr.. Sakura?" tanya Tenten kaget dan tampak dia juga ragu. Iya, dia temanku saat kami masih di panti asuhan dulu, Tenten. "Mmm.. kalian saling kenal?" tanya Ino yang tampak sedikit bingung. "Hahh~ sudahi drama kalian. Menggelikan!" belum sempat aku menjawab pertanyaan Ino sudah terpotong dengan pernyataan yang sangat mengesalkan dari wanita angkuh depanku ini. Ck, dasar wanita tak sopan, sudah gatal rasanya tanganku untuk menonjoknya.

"Jika kau benar tak takut kalah Ino, cepatlah mulai perlombaan ini, aku tak sabar untuk melihatmu kalah." sambungnya enteng dan kemudian melesat dengan motor sportnya itu. "Arggh.. _Shut up, bitch_!" gusar Ino yang sudah tampak sangat marah dan muak.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi kami semua melesat ke arena balapan. Aku sungguh bingung saat ini. Bagaimana aku tidak bingung? Disini sungguh banyak laki-laki dengan motor sport yang bagiku sangat keren. Tapi kenapa yang balapan di arena balap itu hanya para wanita saja? Di arena balap itu hanya ada 2 pembalap, dan tentu saja itu adalah Ino dan Fuen –nama wanita yang tadi sempat 'berbincang' dengan kami–. Setelah memakirkan motorku tadi, dan Ino pergi ke arena balap, aku dan Tenten tinggal berdua dan kami mulai berbincang walau awalnya sedikit canggung.

"Ino bertaruh dengan Fuen beberapa hari lalu. Yang kalah akan melakukan apa saja untuk yang menang. Fuen yang mengajukan pertama, awalnya aku sedikit bingung kenapa Fuen tiba-tiba ingin balapan dengan Ino," jelas Tenten tiba-tiba tetap melihat lurus ke arah arena balap, sepertinya dia tau aku belum mengerti sepenuhnya dengan keadaan disini. "Tapi sekarang sepertinya aku mengerti. Ini semua karena cemburu. Bukan hal rahasia lagi disini kalau Fudo menyukai Ino. Sedangkan Fuen sudah lama menyukai Fudo. Padahal, setauku Fudo itu bukan tipe Ino loh." Sambung Tenten kemudian melihat kearahku seraya tersenyum. Aku pun hanya mampu membalas senyumnya.

Tak lama setelah itu, terdengar suara terompet bunyi menandakan perlombaan dimulai. Sungguh balapan yang paling keren pernah kulihat. _Well_, aku akui baru kali ini aku melihat balapan liar secara langsung. Sungguh menegangkan saat melihat motor-motor itu dengan lajunya melesat diatas lintasan yang tak bisa dibilang mulus dengan beberapa rintangan gundukan besar membuat motor-motor itu beberapa kali melayang ke udara dan dengan entengnya berpose di udara.

Saat putaran terakhir, kedudukan Fuen dan Ino selalu menyamai satu sama lain. Dapat kulihat Fuen menambah laju kecepatannya, namun di rintangan gundukan itu dia tergelincir saat ingin mendarat dan akhirnya motornya limbung dan terseret beberapa meter. Kejadian itu sungguh cepat terjadi, aku sungguh kaget melihat kejadian mengerikan itu. Tanpa kusadari Ino sudah di garis finish.

TET TET TET

Suara terompet berbunyi menandakan perlombaan selesai dan tanpa perlu ditanya lagi, pemenangnya tentu saja Ino. Setelah menyelesaikan perlombaan itu, Ino mengendarai motor Tenten ke arah kami. Di sisi lain, banyak yang mengerubungi Fuen, disana dia sudah berdiri dan berjalan tertatih-tatih kearah motornya. '_Hebat sekali dia bisa langsung mengendarai motornya setelah kejadian tadi.' _Batinku saat melihat Fuen melesat ke arah kami tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang yang tadi mengerubunginya dengan tampang cemas.

"Bagaimana Saku-"

CKITTT

Belum siap Ino menyelesaikan kalimatnya, suara motor Fuen yang berhenti mendekati kami memaksa Ino untuk menunda kelanjutan kalimatnya. "_Ok Ino. I admit you won. What do you want from me?_" ucapnya dengan nada gusar, tampak sekali dia kesal.

"Mmm.. Pertama, aku ingin kau membelikan motor baru untukku. Kedua, jangan pernah ganggu aku dan teman-temanku. _Deal_?" ucap Ino setelah itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hm, _deal_. Besok pagi motormu sudah sampai di kediamanmu." Tanpa membalas uluran tangan Ino dia berlalu berjalan ke arah motornya dan melesat menjauh. Sepertinya dia sangat kesal, eh? Ino hanya menanggapi dengan seringai kemenangan.

**.**

**.**

Setelah kepergian Fuen, kami pun tinggal bertiga –Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten– dan yang lainnya melakukan beberapa atraksi di arena balap, ada juga berlomba. Aku hanya memerhatikan keadaan disini.

"Hmm.. Sakura. Bagaimana? Apakah kau tertarik ikut club disini?" Tanya Tenten memecah lamunanku.

"Hah? Maksudnya?" Tenten dan Ino serentak memutar bola matanya bosan. Sepertinya otak versi lemotku lagi _On._

"Maksudnya Sakura sayang~," dengan nada dibuat-buat Ino menjawab pertanyaanku. "Maukah dirimu kami ajarkan trik balapan? Tentu saja untuk memenangkan kompetisi balap liar disini. Lumayan kalau menang hadiahnya. Apakah kau tertarik, Sakura?" sambung Ino.

Setelah berfikir cukup lama aku pun menggangguk mantap. "Tapi aku tidak mempunyai motor untuk balapan." Gumamku kecewa. "Akh itu... Tenang saja, kau bisa bebas memilih menggunakan motor kami. Iyakan, Ino?" Jawab Tenten riang, sepertinya dia mendengar gumamanku. "_Of course._" Jawab Ino dengan mengedipkan kedua matanya. _Come on!_ Bisakah dia berhenti bersikap centil seperti itu. Sungguh menjijikan. "_Arigatou._" jawabku seraya tersenyum.

**FLASHBACK : OFF**

**.**

**.**

Aku tersenyum mengingat kejadian pertemuanku dengan Ino dan tentunya dengan Tenten juga. Kemudian kulangkahkan kaki kearah tempat tidur sepertinya aku mulai lelah duduk dipinggir jendela kamarku. Aku pejamkan sejenak mataku, berharap aku bisa kembali menjelajahi alam bawah sadarku. Limabelas menit berlalu, aku tetap tidak bisa pergi ke alam bawah sadarku. Kemudian aku membuka mataku lagi, melihat langit-langit atap kamarku ini, bukan melihat namun menerawang lebih tepatnya. Sekilas aku teringat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Dimana setelah aku memenangkan perlombaan yang diadakan Tuan Jiraya terjadi penembakan di club Tuan Jiraya. Aku tidak terlalu memikirkan _accident_ itu cuman aku cukup penasaran dengan pria bermasker yang sempat menjadi rivalku saat perlombaan beberapa hari yang ~ sepertinya aku cukup penasaran dengannya. Cukup lama aku berbaring seraya berfikir tentang kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu tanpa kusadari aku terlelap dalam lamunanku.

**_END SAKURA POV_**

**~oo000oo~**

**_NORMAL POV_**

Di ruangan yang cukup luas terdapat 5 pemuda yang sedang asik dengan kegiatannya masing-masing, ada yang sedang mengotak-atik iPad-nya, membaca buku, dan 2 diantara mereka sedang memainkan game, sedangkan seorang lagi sudah tertidur pulas di sofa yang berada di sudut ruangan. "Ahaha.. Kau kalah lagi Kiba!" Seru Naruto setelah dia menang kedua kali game battlenya dengan Kiba. Sedangkan di sisi lain, Kiba hanya mendengus kesal kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya "Aku tidak mau main lagi, kau pasti curang, kan?" empat siku bertengger dikepala Naruto yang tidak terima dengan tuduhan Kiba "Apa kau bilang?" teriak Naruto.

"Ck! Kau berisik sekali, Dobe." ucap laki-laki berambut raven bernama Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya memainkan iPadnya kini merasa terusik dengan teriakan sahabatnya. "Hah~ kau ini, Teme. Jangan ikut campur." Ucap Naruto emosi. Sedangkan Kiba sudah berbaring di salah satu sofa diruangan itu. Naruto hanya memandang kesal Kiba yang memasang muka tak berdosa. Sebelum dia ingin protes, suara pintu terbuka yang memperlihatkan dua pemuda membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk protes.

"Hai, semua. Maaf kami terlambat." sapa pemuda berkulit putih pucat seraya melempar senyum khasnya, dia adalah Shimura Sai. Disamping kanannya terdapat pemuda berambut merah bata dengan tatoo 'Ai' di keningnya. "Hah~ darimana saja kalian?" tanya Kiba yang sekarang sudah duduk di sofa tempatnya berbaring tadi.

"Kami mempunyai informasi dari Kakashi. Pertama, club Jiraya diserang. Sekarang Jiraya diamankan ke New Zealand," ujar Garaa datar tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kiba. "Siapa yang melakukan itu semua dan apa modusnya?" tanya Naruto sarat akan kecemasan juga emosi. Mengingat Jiraya merupakan gurunya dalam pelatihan dulu.

"Pelaku dan modus penyerangan ini belum dapat dipastikan. Namun, ada dugaan 'dia' yang melakukan ini semua," jawab Garaa serius.

"Kedua, Kakashi sudah mendapatkan _partner_ yang pas untuk kalian Neji, Sasuke dan Sai dalam mengerjakan misi-misi kalian, mereka sepenuhnya tanggungjawab kalian maupun dalam pelatihan." Sambung Garaa kemudian.

"Aku TIDAK membutuhkan _partner_." Ucap Sasuke dengan penekanan dikata 'tidak' seraya beranjak ingin meninggalkan ruangan itu. "Itu perintah langsung dari ketua, Sasuke. Kalau kau tidak ingin, sebaiknya kau bicarakan dengan ketua saja," Ujar Sai yang tidak dipedulikan sama sekali oleh Sasuke.

"Oh ya, Sasuke. Hokage ingin bertemu denganmu." Ucap Sai lagi yang kali ini hanya di balas dengan gumaman khas Sasuke yang sekarang sudah keluar dari ruangan tempat berkumpul mereka biasanya. "Neji, kau ikut aku menemui Kakashi." Lanjut Sai yang kemudian juga beranjak dari ruangan itu diikuti Neji.

**~oo000oo~**

Derap suara pintu terbuka mengisi kesunyian ruangan itu sejenak, diruangan yang gelap itu hanya terdapat sedikit cahaya, kemudian terdengar hentakan teratur suara kaki laki-laki berambut biru dongker melangkah masuk. "Ada apa memanggil saya, Hokage-sama?" tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi pemuda itu langsung bertanya _to the point_, setelah sampai di depan meja kerja yang diduduki seseorang yang dipanggil pemuda itu Hokage.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan partner untukmu." Ucap Hokage itu sambil membalikan arah kursinya kemudian menyeruput kopi ditangannya.

"Aku tak membutuhkannya." Jawab Sasuke kemudian. "Aku juga ingin kau yang melatihnya, sehingga pantas menjadi anggota Shinobi dan membantumu," ujar Hokage itu tanpa mempedulikan pernyataan Sasuke. "Cih, sudah aku bilang aku tak butuh, Sarutobi-_sama_." Sasuke mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan penekanan, tampak jelas dia menolak dan jengkel.

"Aku tidak bertanya keinginanmu. Sekarang temui Kakashi!" perintah Sarutobi yang notabene-nya adalah Hokage Konoha kepada Sasuke yang tak satu pun katanya tanpa penekanan, menunjukan dia serius dengan perintahnya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus kesal dan kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu. Sungguh jika dia bukan Hokage mungkin saat ini Sasuke sudah akan membunuhnya, tapi tentu saja Sasuke harus berfikir ulang jika ingin membunuh Hokage Konoha yang notabene-nya ketua dari pada keanggotaan Shinobi, mungkin dia akan dikejar ke ujung langit sekali pun dia seorang Uchiha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bunyi bel yang digantung diatas pintu cafe itu berbunyi menandakan ada pengunjung yang datang, pintu cafe itu terbuka kemudian menampakan seorang pemuda yang tegap dengan rambut peraknya yang mencuat berjalan ke salah satu meja di cafe itu. Sakura dengan sigap pergi ke arah meja yang baru diduduki laki-laki itu untuk melaksanakan tugasnya melayani pengunjung. Namun wajah heran yang terpampang di wajahnya ketika melihat wajah tertutup masker yang hampir menutup seluruh wajah pemuda itu. Kemudian pikirannya melayang memikirkan pemuda di club Jiraya malam itu. _'Bukankah dia..'_ batin Sakura bertanya-tanya, hingga dia tidak mendengarkan laki-laki di depannya memanggilnya berulang kali. "Nona? Nona? Anda baik-baik saja, Nona?" ucap pemuda itu sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan muka Sakura yang melamun.

"Y-ya, tuan. Akh.. maaf, tuan. Anda pesan apa tadi, bisa diulangi?" ucap Sakura setelah tersadar dari lamunannya. "Cappucino satu, nona." Pesan pemuda itu ramah, matanya menyipit tampaknya dia tersenyum dalam maskernya. Setelah itu Sakura pergi memesan pesanan pemuda itu, tapi masih saja pikirannya berkecamuk tentang pemuda itu, entah mengapa sepertinya ia merasa pemuda itu seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu setiap bertatapan dengannya. "Sakura, ini pesanannya." Seketika lamunan Sakura membuyar kembali. "A-aah iya." Kemudian Sakura mengantarkan pesanan itu.

"Ini pesanannya, tuan. Selamat menikmati." Ucap Sakura seraya menaruhkan pesanan pemuda itu ke meja. "Aaa nona, ada yang ingin saya bicarakan dengan anda. Apakah sekarang anda ada waktu?"

Hening. Sakura tak menjawab. Dia bingung kenapa nada bicara pemuda ini berubah menjadi sangat serius.

"Maaf, tuan. Sekarang saya lagi bekerja."

"Kami bisa mempekerjakanmu dengan gaji yang berkali-kali lipat besarnya dari sini. Jika kau tertarik temui aku di taman Konoha sepulang kau kerja. Aku disana." Setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, pemuda itu kemudian meneguk habis cappucino pesanannya tadi lalu memberi sejumlah uang yang lebih untuk secangkir cappucino kepada Sakura. Sambil menyungging senyum kecil kemudian pemuda itu berlalu. "Aku menunggumu disana. Pikirkanlah."

Saat ini Sakura sedang mengganti baju kerjanya dengan baju biasa, kemeja biru dengan celana jeans. Jam kerjanya sudah selesai, dia masih bingung dengan pemuda tadi yang memberi penawaran kepadanya. _'Kenapa tiba-tiba? Siapa dia?'_ Batin Sakura.

"Hey, Saku-_chan_. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Daritadi kulihat kau selalu melamun." Tegur Atsui yang merupakan anak pemilik cafe tempat Sakura berkerja, mereka cukup dekat mengingat mereka juga satu sekolah.

"A-ah aku baik-baik saja. Aku pulang dulu ya, Atsui-_chan_? _Jaa_~" tanpa mendengar respon dari Atsui, Sakura sudah berlalu saja menuju parkir motor sportnya. Kemudian dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata dia melaju kearah taman Konoha.

Sakura berjalan menyusuri taman yang dipenuhi orang-orang. Setelah beberapa menit dia menyusuri taman itu, kemudian berhenti mengalihkan pandangannya menjelajahi taman ini mencari sosok yang membuatnya ke tempat ini. "Aaa.. Itu dia." Gumam Sakura kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya menuju pemuda yang sedang duduk santai di salah satu bangku taman itu melihat danau yang tenang sore ini.

Setelah tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dari bangku yang diduduki pemuda yang membelakanginya itu, tiba-tiba Sakura berhenti melangkah. "Duduklah." Titah pemuda itu yang menyadari kehadiran Sakura, Sakura sedikit terlonjak kaget namun kemudian dia duduk berjarak di samping pemuda itu. Mereka hanya diam saja hingga pemuda itu memecah keheningan mereka kemudian. "Namaku Hatake Kakashi," Sakura hanya diam menunggu kelanjutan dari kalimat pemuda itu. "Aku mendapat tugas dari Hokage-_sama_ untuk membawamu dan teman-temanmu untuk bekerja sama dengan kami."

Sakura masih terdiam, dia masih bingung. Ayolah, bukan berarti Sakura lemot atau apalah itu namun dia benar-benar tidak mengerti alur pembicaraan ini. "Aku tak mengerti." ucapnya polos. Sedangkan pemuda yang bernama Kakashi itu kemudian menatapnya seraya tersenyum kecil tampak saat matanya menyipit. "Jika kau setuju bekerjasama dengan kami. Kau akan mengerti. Masalah gaji, sudah kubilang tadi bukan? Dan kau hanya akan menjadi partner seseorang. Aaa.. teman-temanmu sudah setuju akan ini. Tinggal dirimu saja, jadi bagaimana, Sakura?"

Setelah berpikir sejenak Sakura pun mengangguk setuju "Baiklah, tapi bisakah kau jelaskan secara terperinci kerja sama dan tentang orang yang menjadi partnerku itu? Partner masalah apa?"

"Kau akan mengerti sebentar lagi. Ayo, akan kutemukan kau dengan calon _master_-mu sekaligus _pertner_-mu." Ucap Kakashi kemudian bangkit diikuti Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Saku, akhirnya kau datang juga," Ino berlari seraya memeluk Sakura kemudian merangkulnya. "Kita dapat _job_, Saku. Sepertinya asyik dari penjelasan Kakashi tadi," lanjut Ino sambil meletakan jari telunjuknya ke dagu memasang pose berfikir. "Dapat gaji besar pula." Lanjut Ino girang kemudian menarik Sakura ke sofa yang di duduki Tenten yang sedang membaca buku.

"Memang apa penjela-" belum siap pertanyaan Sakura terlontar, pintu ruangan itu terbuka menjadi pusat perhatian penghuni ruangan itu. Seorang pemuda berambut klimis dengan kulit pucatnya melempar senyum kepada 3 gadis dan seorang pemuda di ruangan itu, tak lama kemudian tampak laki-laki berambut panjang berwarna coklat dengan mata lavendernya memasuki ruangan itu, seketika bola mata Tenten membulat.

"KAU?" ucap Tenten dan Neji berbarengan sambil menunjuk satu sama lain. Sepertinya ada masalah antara mereka berdua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~oo000oo~**

**TBC**


End file.
